


Friendly Conversations and Comfortable Silences

by Saturnbear



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: A series of moments across several years, And honestly I just really love Valerie alright, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Fluff, I suck at tagging and i wrote this at 2 am, It's just some good Valerina content because there isn't enough alright, Marriage Proposal, Octopunk Media, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Pre-Canon, Pre-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, She gets the attention she deserves, Snacks & Snack Food, Time Skips, because I love this trope, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: Valerie and Tina made a promise in college, and despite the odds still remember it all these years later.
Relationships: Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Friendly Conversations and Comfortable Silences

**Author's Note:**

> me, wanting Valerina content and seeing all of one (1) standalone fic: fine I'll do it myself

The college campus was quiet this late at night. Tina took notice of the handful of rooms that still had their lights on. The dorm buildings surrounded the grassy clearing she sat in, reaching around and above the bench she'd long since grown used to. The cold air had a way of making everything feel still, as if movement seemed an arduous task.

"Hey there, Tee."

Tina reluctantly shifted to look behind her, to the source of the voice. She chuckled.

"Hey, Val."

Valerie smiled as she stepped forward to stand beside the bench.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Valerie teased. Tina rolled her eyes, making space for her friend beside her. 

"Don't remind me." She responded. Valerie was quick to take the seat offered. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Jay and his girlfriend?"

"Eh. " Valerie shrugged. "I was, but they started being all couple-y and in love and shit. Figured I'd take my chance to get out of there while I could."

Tina nodded, looking back up towards the dorm buildings. Valerie followed her gaze. There they sat, settled into the worn bench and cold air, simply pleased with each other's company. Sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Tee?" Valerie spoke after a few minutes. 

"Yeah?"

"If we're not already in relationships when we're like, I dunno, 30, do you want to get married for the tax benefits while Jay and the others marry for love and that shit?"

That got a genuine, yet short laugh from Tina.

"Hell yeah, I don't see why not."

Valerie smirked at the response, and comfortably settled back into their previous silence. There they would sit for most of the evening, a thick quiet in the air, and happy with mere company. 

______

The sun had just set when Valerie and Tina finally stepped out of the theater, still working through their unreasonably large pile of overpriced snacks. 

"Thanks, Tee." Valerie sighed, taking another bite of licorice. "I really needed this." 

"It's no problem!" Tina responded. "I get how different things are at a break-up." 

Valerie smiled. "Yeah, shitty movies really do help." She remarked, shifting her snacking to the leftover popcorn and beginning to ramble about how she was now honestly glad to be out of the relationship and all. Tina was just glad Val was smiling again. 

Eventually, as they rounded the curb towards the bus stop, Valerie tossed an arm around Tina's shoulders, laughing. 

"-And hey, if I stay single for a few more years you might just be able to keep that marriage promise! Shit man, I almost forgot about that."

Tina's memory recalled the cold night back in their college years. Time had passed since then. She'd grown closer to Valerie, and knowing her, it was a solid 50/50 on whether she was joking or not.

"Yeah," Tina chuckled. "I'm still up for it if you are."

"Hell yeah, I am."

______

Today had been hectic as shit, for lack of a better description. Gavin had taken on a major homicide case, dumped half the paperwork on Tina, and then promptly picked a loud fight with some poor office android. Tina understood this wasn't one of Gavin's best days, but dear _god_ was she in need of a real break.

As soon as she got in her car, far too late for her liking, she pulled out her phone. 

_Hey Val, you up?_

Tina sighed, sinking into the car seat, still accepting that the work day was over. After just a moment, her phone buzzed in her hand.

_yea, what's up??_

Tina quickly typed her response.

_Shitty day._

Valerie's response came just as fast.

_im open, ill get the wine down_

Tina smiled a weak grin, pleased to have her friend's support.

And so, within half an hour, the two women sat side by side. They sat on the grassy ground in Valerie's backyard, sipping cheap wine and eating whatever movie theater reminiscent snacks they could find. Tina would vent about her day, and Valerie would offer casual support and a story or two. By the time the conversation had completely moved to recounting memories, they had both worked through a couple glasses, and had moved to sit closer to each other.

"God, I remember _exactly_ what it was like when Jay dumped you!" Tina laughed, leaning yet closer. Valerie nudged her playfully.

"Honestly!" She responded, smiling. "I don't know why I _ever_ thought dating a friend like him was a decent idea." 

Tina smiled, sitting in thought. Neither spoke, but they didn't feel the need to quite yet. They sat in a comfortable silence. Eventually, after the warm night's air had settled in, she shifted to fully lean against Valerie's side. "I don't think dating a friend is _always_ a bad idea." Tina swished what was left in her glass around. 

For once, Valerie didn't have an immediate response ready. So they sat there, Tina leaning against her, slowly swishing wine as the sun had entirely set. 

"Remember that marriage pact we made in college?" Valerie asked, shifting slightly to lean back into Tina just a tad more. 

"Mm, yeah."

"Well I mean, we're both single thirty-somethings now." Tina looked up at her.

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked.

"I mean, I guess so. There's a reason I kept asking you out to the movies and shit while growing up, you know." Valerie chuckled.

Tina cautiously set her glass down on the uneven grass, and raised her hand to Valerie's face.

And as Tina pulled her into a kiss that tasted like licorice and cheap wine, Valerie decided she could get used to this.

______

The air outside was cold, but the heaters in the house let the two women forget it. They sat, curled against each other on the couch, emptied take-out boxes littering the coffee table. Valerie held a box and chopsticks in her hands, but they were held limply. Her head rested on Tina's shoulder, moving seeming to be an arduous task.

"Hey, Val?" Tina asked. Her wife hummed in acknowledgement. "Were you actually into me back in college and all?"

Valerie chuckled. "For someone going for detective you really are an idiot, you know."

"Hey!"

 _"Kidding."_ Valerie joked, setting down the box she held to wrap her arms around Tina. "Yeah, of course I was. Why else would I marry you?"

Tina shrugged, a smile forming. "I don't know, I just wanted to hear you say it." She turned to wrap her own arms around her wife.

And wrapped in each other's arms they would sit; in a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserve,, the entire world. My idiot lesbian heart loves them sm. Thanks to my own lovely wife for beta reading! Also comments are super appreciated!! just about any response makes my day lmao


End file.
